


Opprating

by Snowtail_Star



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Remy Sander, Panic Attacks, Trapped, please tell me if i need to add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowtail_Star/pseuds/Snowtail_Star
Summary: Just a little something I thought up and wanted to release to the world and is based on Short Snek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SceneCipriano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Short Snek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670840) by [SceneCipriano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano). 



You woke up and your eyes coiled tightly and your head pounded as you sat in the middle of a living room. You looked at your paws and changed them into hands and did that

with every other cat-like attribute on your body. “W-where?” it was a nice shady but warm place when you hoped into a homey place you thought you end up at your house but nope,

your here “Alright the first action I decide to make is that I need an oj and sprite mix then explore this place” and so you got up and looked in the fridge but saw some cheesecake ‘‘

 _Don’t touch! - Remy_ ’ but you took two slices of the rich sweet cheesy goodness and a can of sprite and the thing of oj in the fridge and mix it up in your to-go cup and put it in your

messenger travel bag. You go to look into the stainless steel reflectiveness and you see the tightly bound spirals in your eyes, gods you hated this and you wanted out, you rushed

up the stairs to the door back to the mind palace and shook it and tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Shit” mutter and feel your head swell and eyes coil and started to shake and shiver as you stared having a terrible migraine all over causing you to fall over and start to cry and now

your eyes were just green, no spirals “Please Please” you begged. Your name is Spiral you are the representative of Greed mostly the greed for love and food and right now you are

having a panic attack.  
  


  



	2. Nutella and Cheese cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write long so I'm just gonna write what I can

You were now vibrating, sugar coursing through you as you ran around thumping your feet and tail and brushing up against everything and anything. You had eaten al the cheesecake and the two things of Nutella along with a little catnip and you wee wild and running around crazy like meowing loudly and purring, you looked insane.

It’s now been two hours since you had the catnip and you got more and gods it’s so good with the Nutella and you are hanging from the ceiling, someone is definitely gonna walk-in on you have your mental freak out.


End file.
